Sisters got to learn
by DisneyPorn
Summary: This is a Despicable me sex fanfic about Gru, Margo and her sisters in they magical adventure to the meaning of love, in bed.
1. Introduction

Margo, an innocent girl who is witted and pretty much cute in every possible angle, but then Gru starts to see what has happened to her little angel, but instead of stopping it, he used it in something more, fun.

Gru has been married to Lucy for about a year now, and it seems that all of Margo's sisters are technically grown up, yet doesn't know what is the real meaning of love and those, as they say, icky and just stuff. But then they seem to realize what it really means and how it works.


	2. Chapter 1

Margo, woke up, saw her two sisters still sleeping, she smiled and quietly got out of the bed and out of the room. After that she ran towards the hallway and smelled the sweet smell of cinnamon in the air, it was Gru cooking some pancakes for breakfast.

"Good morning dad..."

"Oh hi Margo, where's you're sisters?"

"Still sleeping... They must got really tired at the pillow fight we did last night..."

"Hehe... That was very fun. We should do it again tonight..."

"I don't think they can handle that much energy, they drained it so much. Agnes even passed out by just taking all her candies and tried to kill us..."

"Yeah... Hehe, that was very fun indeed."

We ate our pancakes and Gru was then about to leave the house, he's going to build something in his lab for a while, so Margo kissed him goodbye and got in his lab. After and she know everyone is gone and the house is empty, she rushed in Gru's bedroom and jumped at his bed, scented with his perfume and got naked. She then started to go under the bed and grabbed her vibrator, yes that's right, a kid got a dildo.

"Okay here we go..." And she inserted slowly the pink dildo in her pussy, she is shaking because of excitement and anxiety, she doesn't want to be caught, but she wants to do it already, she got deeper and she moaned louder, good thing she locked the door, or did she? She didn't cared at all. She started to on the vibrator, and she just moaned and started to pump it fast in her pussy, throbbing her legs in pure pleasure.

"Oh yeah... Fuck me... Fuck me..."she kept saying these to herself until she finally felt heat rising in her, she is just going faster and faster until she shouted,

"I'm cumming!"

And she splatter cum all over her hands and the sheets, she is panting in exhaustion And pleasure, she got up and hid the dildo, dressed up again and she looks like nothing ever happened.

-Edith-

20 minutes earlier...

After Margo woke up, I saw her saying goodbye to Gru, but then she just rushed on the hallway and into Gru's bedroom, she didn't locked the door, and I was like peeking ion the door, and then I saw her got naked and started to masturbate.

I am honestly saying, she is hot, she has a nice pussy, I honestly am getting wetter down there, she is making me damp in every moaning she is giving, I just held my panties and felt my pussy throbbing and so fucking wet. It is just so wet, I am literally dripping and finally she came and I saw her orgasm so passionately.

I didn't realized, I am also massaging my pussy without even realizing it, I am now starting to jack off and moan very quitely, but then when I saw her getting out, I ran and hid in the metal statue we had. When she got out, i am so horny, like you have no idea how much I wanna fuck her pussy. But then an idea struck me and I giggled in excitement.

"This is going to be so good... " I said to myself and I got out of the suit and walked to where she left off. I saw her in the kitchen, eating an apple. She pretends to be innocent, but I got her this time. When I got in, she smiled and greeted me,

"Good morning Edith. " I just smiled at her coverage and busted her out.

"Come on, say it already you little horny girl... "I smiled and she stopped eating and looked at me, she looks scared as hell, shes sweating and even moving her feet.

"Wha- what are you talking about!?" She said, and I got her cornered this time, she has no escape this time. I got closer and she moved back, I sat down and she looks at me very angrily, she is like about to throw that apple to my face.

"You know what I am talking about Marg, you're playing with yourself, with something called, I don't know, a dildo!" I shouted and she just froze there, she doesn't know what to say, she knew she is busted and have no escape whatso ever.

"Edith! That is not fucking true! Now get out of here!" She shouted and pointed at the door, but this didn't scared me, she is the one who is supposed to be scared.

"Oh wait, what if Gru knew about this?" I deviously said while walking out of the kitchen.

"No wait!" She said and I just smiled, I know have the power, I will now do it exactly as I planned.

"Please! Don't tell Gru! I will be grounded for life, I will do anything!"Margo desperately said.

"Anything?"I looked back and smiled. She nodded and got near to me. "Alright then! Follow me to do bedroom!" And I marched there like a soldier to our bedroom.

"Okay, now I want you to be naked..."I said.

"What!? I'm not gonna do that!" She shouted,"You clearly said anything, right Margo?" Margo tried to fight back, but she has no choice, so she stripped, from her jacket to her socks and finally I am in full view of her beautiful body.

"You look good..."

"Ummm... thanks..."

"Kay, now my turn..." And I stripped my stinky jacket and all of my clothes, I smelled like I didn't showered for a week, which then I realized, I didn't really took a shower for a week. "Seems I am a little stinky, to the shower!" And I marched naked to the bathroom, with Margo trying to cover her nakedness.

When they got in the showers, Edith started to settle the shower temperature and got in showering scum off her body.

"Margo, come in!" I said, she covers herself with the bath towels.

"No! I can't!"

"You said anything, or you are grounded for life!" She just got in and started to shower with her, she started to get the hang of it until.

"Alright, no escape now Margo!" And I locked the door and got the key, facing the toilet.

"No wait!" She tried to push me off, but it was too late, I dropped it in the toilet and gone in the sewers. She looked at me and got really angry, but then she started to calm down and finally sat on the toilet, crying in some reason, but I pat her back and she looked at me and smiled, but I have work to do.

"Okay Margo, now go shower..."I said nicely and I got in the shower, soon Margo joined in and enjoyed the luke warm water flowing on her whole body. But then I have to get my move and grabbed her left breast and start to massage it, it's not really that big, but it's perky and her nipples are starting to harden up, just like what I planned.

I started to pinch her nipples, and she moaned passionately. "More?" I said, "More, please..." She said and I continued to pinch her nipples, and then I faced her and started licking her left nipple, and she groaned and moaned even louder, it's driving me on when she moan like that. I started sucking her nipple and she shrieked and grabbed my buttcheek.

"Want more?"

"Yes, please more!" And we our lips collided on each other, Margo fell in the hot tub, that means that my entire body is now in front of her body, feeling every inch of her body is amazing, it's really like having sex, other than it is lesbian sex, but still I appreciate that. I started to drill my tongue in her mouth, exploring her mouth and finally broke the kiss, leaving us horny and wanting for more...

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 2

After that very long kiss, we started to have some real fun, Margo, can't hold it much longer, start to move to my folds, and I moaned with every stroke she gave me. I start to massage her breasts, even though I can't really hold it, it made her moan and we started to touch each other.

After a while, I started to kneel down and grab some hand washing soap, and putting it on my toothbrush and my hands, Margo is starting to get creeped out.

"Umm, Edith? What are you gonna do with those?"

"You'll see, you'll see... But first, I want you to lay down..." She laid down the hot tub, she looks so hot, she has a cute pussy, and some perky tits, now I just have to do the magic. I started to go down and breath on her folds, she is starting to get wet and I barely made anything, she is so hyped for some reason, but I have to finish this.

I then started to take tiny licks on the top of her folds and she is just moaning so loud, I hope no one heard that or else were, busted for good. She then started to grab my hair, and started to go and nose dived on her pussy, and she shrieked in pleasure.

"Please, don't stop, just... Fuck me..." And that is the start, I grabbed the toothbrush and start brushing her folds, and she moaned, I then started to move her "crown" and she moaned even louder, it's driving me insane on how turned on she is, she is panting in every brush I give I stopped brushing and threw it away, and started to lick her whole pussy and she gasped passionately.

"Oh yes! Oh yes!" I then started to move my finger in and out of her folds while playing with her crown, and she moaned until...

"I'm cumming!"

She is just panting and drained in her orgasm, and I am quite surprised that she is really in to having sex with another girl.

-Margo-

I just panted and laid there, I almost passed out because of that, it was so powerful, it shook my body, it even gave my another orgasm, but then, I have to give what is now, Edith's...

"Well, it's my turn now..." I said and smiled, and Edith seems to be really creeped out by now, she don't know what to do, so maybe I have to do thing my way. I started by giving him something I have been keeping for a long time. I got a bath robe and grabbed the key in the toilet, yes, I grabbed the fucking pissed key and ran to Gru's bedroom and grabbed my "toy chest", but this isn't the toys you will expect. I got in, locked the door and showed Edith's what my collection is, and as you may know it, it's sex toys of every kind.

"Wow, you must have been playing with yourself a lot..."

"Yeah, especially this summer, for there is nothing to do."

"Enough talk, and let's start playing..." And I started with my favorite, The Black Anaconda, which in easier terms, a huge black dildo. I started to fit it in and started to position Edith on the toilet, doggy style.

"You ready?" Positioning the dildo in front of her pussy.

"Fuck me already..."

"Alright, as you wish..." And I pounded the 10 inch dildo in her pussy and she shouted in pain, her pussy is starting to bleed, but this didn't stopped me, I know pain is first but then it will turn to pleasure, in my experience, I then started to move back and forth and she is shouting like hell, we are gonna get fucking busted if she doesn't stop this.

"Would you be fucking quite!"

"Then dont be too rough!"

"Ughhh... Fine..." And I started to get a little careful with the dildo and start to move slowly, and those screams turned to moans, I then picked up the pace and I moved faster and more moans came out of her mouth snd finally she is starting to pant heavily and finally.

"I'm cumming!" And she gasped for her first dildo experience. She arched her back and finally settled down the toilet to get a little more energy. Then, we started to panic when 3 knocks were heard on the door, we started to wear the robes and finally unlocked the door. And then this is what we saw, Egnis, holding her skirt and I think she is urging to pee, but I have a better idea in mind.

"Finally you're done, I've been keeping my pee for like 2 hours, and you're still done with the shower, man you take a good long shower, now please excuse me, thank you... " But I grabbed her arm and stopped her from going in the toilet, she looks realky creeped out and I just smiled at her innocence, just think about how much fun can we have.

"Margo, stop, I wanna pee pee!"

"Okay, but let me in, Edith please go outside. " And I winked at her. Edith seems to know what is about to happen, so she wouldn't just sit around and listen to their love, she has to be in there.

"But I also wanna go pee pee!" And she pretended urging to pee. And I just have everything planned as I can.

"Fine! But make sure you will behave..." And I winked at Edith and she just smiled, meaning this will be fun. We got in and Agnes was about to go and take of her skirt, then underwear, and finally she sat on the toilet, peeing as usual. Margo then locked the door and hid the key in the sink. Edith is now taking charge about Agnes, their new, subject.

-Edith-

I then started to carry Agnes and she is being such a very squigly pig.

"Let me go Edith!" And I grabbed her arms to my back being totally defenseless, and also kicked the back of her knee and she shouted in pain, she kneeled down the cold wet floor and finally Margo got there to talk to the little girl.

-Margo-

"Margo! Help me! Edith is being a jerk!" And I smiled at her and she started whining and shouting about it and trying to escape, good thing that Edith is pretty strong, so she can take all those movement, and I have to move fast but smoothly.

"Hey Agnes, wanna play a game?" And Agnes start to be happy again, Edith let her go because of the fatique but now, Agnes is now in control by Margo and Edith.

"It's called Love..."

"Ummm... Sure a nice name, what is it?"

"Oh you will see..."

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 3

-Margo-

It's showtime...

I got closer to her and whispered softly to Agnes's ear, "Please take all your clothes off... It's a part of the rules in this game." So Agnes removed her clothes and she's not that bad, they would want a taller and slimer woman to play with but, they can keep that.

"Ok, now sit on the toilet..." She sat on it, "Legs open wide..." As she opens it she said, "Margo, this is getting scary, you sure I have to be like this?","Yeah, it's a part of the game..."Agnes happily replied. I then started to touch her sacred spot, well mostly like finger tracing from her stomach to her pussy and she is starting to get some stuff that only horny girls will do in this situation.

Her face is getting red as a tomato and she is showing signs of shock through her spine, like every girl should have, then I started exhaling in front of her folds and she moaned for the first time ever, meaning she does like this idea, but I have to pick up the pace, so I started with my index finger, going in very slowly and she is moaning even louder and she got wet pretty much when I got deeper. She's starting to constantly moan very loudly and that's when I knew I have to do it now.

When my whole finger is in her pussy, I wiggled in her and she shook in pleasure, "Ohh! That felt weird..." "Don't worry, it will start to be good..." I assured and finally start to go out of her pussy, she is starting to arch her back, can she achieve orgasm without even touching her, that's pretty cool for a play toy. When I got my full finger out of there, she inhaled and exhaled pretty hard.

"Okay my turn!" Edith said.

-Edith-

After Margo's beautiful execution of, well, masturbation, I will now use something a little bit more advance. I grabbed a pink wireless vibrator and got near to Agnes's pussy. I started to put it in her and her legs are trembling for some reason, she wants to be fucked and I knew it. I got the whole thing in and I got it in deeper, good thing it has a string on it or else she will be mercilessly get fucked by this remote.

"Agnes, are you strong?" I smiled and she said, "Ummm... I am a little strong...", "Then try not to pee on the toilet, okay?", "Uhhh... Sure!" She happily replied, as I pressed the button she shrieked and hold her pussy, her legs are starting to tremble and she shook more than last time.

"Cmon Agnes, it's just level one... Ready for two?" She can't say anything but constant moans escaping from her mouth, I twisted it to go to level 2 and she moaned even louder and finally she shouted,

"EDITH! IM ABOUT TO PEE! AAAAAAAH!" And she is drained in her first orgasm and she didn't even know it, she is so wet down there and she is panting really hard, trying to catch her breath and even started to clean up, but we are not finished.

"Okay Agnes, now go to the tub..." And she did, "Am I gonna get a shower?" She said and I just smiled while putting on my strapon and got in the tub, behind her. "Now go four legs..." And she is now in doggystye position, I picked the doubled edge dildo for I will also cum if I got to hard or fast, and I started to get some lubrication liquid from the chest and start rubbing it on my "penis" and in her pussy, also so added a little in mine too.

As I started to position it, "By the way... You may feel pain, so if you do, shout okay?","okay..." And then I started to go in and it was fast, it's so slippery, it's so slippery that I think Agnes didn't feel any pain at all, she moaned loudly and started to hold on the bars. After about constant pounding, I felt again then heat rising from my stomach, and finally "AAAAAAHHH!" And we both climaxed and she is panting but smiled for a new thing, she actually liked it.

"That is fun, why didn't you tell me before?", "Because it's a secret game, so don't tell about any of it to anybody, even Gru, okay?", she started to wonder, but I know Agnes, she is always innocent and trustful so she will never reveal anything to Gru, or to anyone.

-Gru-

I just stared at their magnificent secret, I saw the whole thing in my secret survilance camera installed in the bedroom and bathroom, as I was going through it, I started to jack off and finally had enough of masturbating, going to do the real thing starting with the girl who really started this whole thing...

After that I got up and knocked on the bathroom door, and they seem to be taking their time there, but I exactly know what they are doing,

"Anyone in there?"

"Ummm, yeah dad, uhhh, we will be out there..." Margo innocently replied and I just grinned at their lies, so I just waited at my couch and read secretly some tips on how to make any girl orgasm really hard and strong.

After about 5 minutes they arrived in their normal clothes and I saw Agnes was with them, so I have to make my move.

"Okay Edith and Agnes, up you go and play some things in your bed, Margo, come with me in the lab..."

Margo seems to be smiling for some reason, but that smile will not be for long, as usual we took the normal route to my lab, but I pressed the button to somewhere very special. She immediately noticed that we skipped the floor with all the minions, and she started to frown and became spooked about what is happening.

"Ummm... Dad? Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special..." And smiled at her, she is starting to look at me strangely and angrily. After about 20 seconds, we arrived at my place, where I am going to play with her for a while.

"Okay Margo, please sit down on my chair..."

-Margo-

I sat down and there is just something wrong, Gru will never sound so, mischievous, and that's the time I heard 2 clangs of metal and there are 2 handcuff like straps. I tried to get out and moved around, but the metal clamps are just to hard and I can't even break through, so I just screamed,

"HELP! ANYONE!"

"You know this place is sound proof, right?" And then she started to move at my back and pulled a lever of some sort and the chair is starting to form as a bed, a metal bed, like those things where the superhero is strapped on and a laser would cut through his or her body.

"Gru!? What are you doing?!"

"You didn't think I saw you there, did you?" And then everything just flashed in front of me, I know that he saw me playing myself and having sex with my sisters, that explains he is looking so devious in all of the sudden.

"Now, I have to do my turn..." And smiled deviously, and then he is holding a vibrator, and I really have to get out of this, he may did something with that vibrator which I may like or not, but mostly, I will never try that thing.

"What is this Margo?" He said and pointed it at me, I put my head down as a muted answer, but that went horribly wrong, a big metal strap hugged me and now, I can't see what he is doing at down there, and I know what he is going to do.

"Well, if you wouldn't ask, I will just say it to you... This is the Vibratador 5000, it will shake very strongly, so much so that a woman would literally have an orgasm within 10 seconds... " And that just made me scared, I started to cry but then he wouldn't care if this tears are dropping, this maybe the punishment of shame and pleasure for me and him.

"Want to know how it works?"

"Please! No Gru, I know you wouldn't do that to me!"I shouted for a desperate counter and that didn't go through him even a bit. He started to go down at my skirt and started pulling it up, and as luck would have it, he forgot to strap my feet, so he got kicked in his very long nose and he looks so angry right now, he is raging, not only that he looks angry with the redness of the nose, but also because he just got kicked by one of her daughters, which is not polite for a father.

"Well that is not nice..." And with a push of a button he strapped my tiny legs and then he got a box with a lever and switched it on and a shock went through my whole body, he just electrocuted me and finally I almsot passed out, I still have a vision to see what is going on and he released my chest strap and now, he is rising the bed and finally he is in full view under me.

"I will punish you now..." And he ripped off my skirt and now, my bare underwear is on his sight, he got closer and poked it with his long nose, and in embarrassment, I started to get wet, and he laughed slightly and started to hold my flower. I started to moan and get wetter down there, but then he stopped and looked at me.

"Well, you seem to enjoy this, well, let's make it... Brutal..." And he is starting to remove my underwear. I tried to move around but it's no use, I will be dead in his desires. He then started to lick the vibrator and started to put it in my pussy, I started to shriek when it is half way and finally put it in entirely in it, I am starting to get wet and felt weird in my vaginal area.

"I was about to go for level 1, but since you like it so much, I guess I will be going for it..." And he twisted it in the edge of the limits, I am starting to shake, not because of the vibrator, but because of the nervousness, excitement and fear in my body. And with a push of a button,

"AAAAAAAHHH!" And that's the only thing I could say, the vibrator is shaking my legs, my vaginal tunels and finally I came so hard that I am panting, but it didn't stopped so I came again and again until I can even barely breath, Gru is there laughing at me, I am groaning and moaning constantly and every 5 seconds I will shriek in coming every time until I felt that I'm going to die in cumming too much.

"STOP IT!" I shouted everytime and I came afterwards, my mouth is technically just spitting out all of its saliva off my mouth, everything is wet and slippery until I felt something stop inside me, and I orgasmed in the shock, my legs are just shaking and trembling of all the orgasms I just had, I felt I can never masturbate ever again.

he released me but I can barely even walk now, my body is their, covered in sweat and saliva, I am totally fucked up if you asked me, my eyes are up and it seems that I almost died, he picked me up on my armpits and started to lie me again at the table, I can't even see what is he doing now, I am so tired, I can't even see thingsroperlu, everything is blurry.

Until I felt something, something on top of my pussy, I can't move my arms for he pinned it with his arms, but now I can see, his member, hard as a rock, twitching and trembling, I have to do something, but it's too late, he pointed it in, and pounded his gigantic shaft in me.

I gasped and started to cry in pain and some fucking reason, I felt pleasure.

**_Holy shit! Time out for that I have to end this here, hope you like it._**


End file.
